The Final Claim
by cmsully
Summary: Sesshomaru has laid claim to Inuyasha's life several times. When his mate and stillborn son lie in the ground below, Inuyasha requests that the claim be fulfilled.


*I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters

* * *

Inuyasha stared brokenly at the tiny gravestone.

His mate lay underneath, taken from his side during the birthing of their stillborn son whose body was lying now in her arms. He had done everything he could, but it just _wasn't enough_. Just like Kikyo and his mother, Kagome taken away by the cruel hands of Fate.

He was alone once more.

Sure, the others were still around, and all of them had grieved at the loss of the one who had single-handedly brought the group together… however, none of them knew _exactly_ what he was going through. Only Shippo had the slightest idea, and yet he was still too young to fully understand. All of his friends had tried to pull him out of his depression time after time, and each time he rebuffed their efforts. Finally, they had decided to simply wait until he was ready to accept their help.

_Mother,_ he thought silently as he stared at his mate's name that had been painstakingly hand carved by him into the stone, _is this what you went through when Father died? Did you hurt as much as I do now? Can you tell me… if this pain will ever go away?_

The only upside was that he didn't have to tell her family what had happened. When Kagome came back that last time, the Well that had bridged the gap between times closed itself behind her. At the time, it didn't seem to matter for the two who were destined to meet were together once more. He knew that when they had discovered she was pregnant she felt a pang of homesickness, yet she quickly shrugged it off.

"After all, Inuyasha," she had said, "I made my decision to come back knowing full well the consequences of my choice. I'm not going to regret it just because I want to tell my mother about her first grandchild!"

However, staring at her grave, Inuyasha wished that the Well hadn't closed, because then they could've taken advantage of her time's advancements in healing… and she could've _lived_.

"Kagome…" he whispered through a voice filled with unshed tears. "Kagome… you promised you wouldn't leave me! Why did you have to die?!"

Suddenly, a familiar aura touched the edge of his senses. He didn't bother to turn around as the Lord of the West walked towards him, for once alone. While ordinarily this would've been cause for concern, Inuyasha could feel that his daiyoukai brother was not here to antagonize him.

"So… the miko passed," Sesshomaru stated simply.

Inuyasha only nodded, his back still to his half-brother.

"How?"

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha willed his voice to not betray his anguish as he answered, "During the birth of… of our son. The pregnancy hadn't been easy to begin with, as Kaede suspected that Kagome's reiki was trying to prevent our pup from gaining too much of my youkai blood. When the day came, however, she suffered massive tearing on the inside… and died from the eventual blood-loss."

Sesshomaru, though he still held no love for his hanyou brother, could nonetheless empathize with him. He could feel his inner beast howling in sympathy for the loss. After all, as much as he hated it, Inuyasha was still a member of his pack, and the young miko he had tried to kill several times before was also pack. However… "What of the pup?"

At this, Inuyasha couldn't hide the anguish in his voice as he answered, "Stillborn. The cord was wrapped around his neck."

The youkai who prided in the fact that he could show no emotion winced visibly at this. To lose a mate was one thing… but to lose your pup as well was considered a deathly blow to inuyoukai. Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire Inuyasha for the fact that, while it was unwillingly, he was still alive and still _sane_ enough to carry a conversation. Even he would admit that if he was in the same situation, he would've committed seppuku in order to protect the people of the Western Lands from his insane grief.

Was this… the strength of humans? The ability to endure what a youkai could not?

"Sesshomaru," stated Inuyasha suddenly, turning around and looking straight at him. The daiyoukai wasn't surprised to see the pain flowing through the golden eyes, and was curious as to what he wanted.

At his nod of acknowledgement, Inuyasha asked, "When we first mated, Kagome once told me that after the fight between you and my youkai half, you had stated that you, and only you, would be the one to kill me. Is this true?"

Sesshomaru nodded once again, realizing what his half-brother was about to ask of him.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to brace himself. "Besides the time when we first met shortly after my mother died, I have never asked you for a favor. However, I have to implore to you for one now- will you fulfill that claim?"

Sesshomaru looked at him calculatingly for several long seconds. "Why should I?" he finally asked, the tone in his voice for once not holding any amount of disdain. Rather, it held _understanding_ as he continued, "Why is this path the one you want to take?"

Grateful that his request wasn't immediately dismissed, Inuyasha explained, "Every day that passes without Kagome… is one day closer to me losing control of my youkai blood despite Tetsusaiga's seal. I can feel this, and honestly it's the real reason why I've been rebuffing my friends- I don't want them to get hurt. Kagome had been the only one who had the ability to bring me back… and she's gone." Looking up at the sky, tears unashamedly fell from his eyes as he continued, "Despite the fact that it would be an honorable way to go in this situation, I know in my heart I can't commit seppuku. The way I've lived my life, fighting to survive day after day, would more than likely prevent me from doing so." Looking back at the one who could hopefully honor his request, he finished, "The only way that I know I can allow myself to die is during a battle… and as much as I hate to say this, you're probably the only one who could do it. So… will you honor your claim?"

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to penetrate through Inuyasha's being as he inquired, "Do you think that this is what your mate wanted?"

"No," answered Inuyasha honestly, "but… I think she'd understand the reason behind my actions."

Many seconds passed as Sesshomaru obviously considered Inuyasha's request. Finally, he turned around and ordered, "Come."

With a sad hope in his heart, Inuyasha for once obeyed his brother's command.

* * *

The two arrived back at the village in silence. Upon seeing what he considered home, Inuyasha could see the village children, including Sango and Miroku's twins, happily playing in the center while their parents watched on. A cloud of smoke revealed Shippo's involvement in the play, and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as the others started to chase the young fox.

"Inuyasha," interrupted Sesshomaru, the first time he had spoken since the two of them left Kagome's grave. As the younger turned towards him, he continued, "I will give you until sundown tomorrow to decide if the course of action you have chosen is what you really want. Take this time to inform the monk, slayer, and kit of your choice, and to take care of any unfinished business."

The hanyou's eyes widened at this statement. Staring at his brother, Inuyasha at first was unable to comprehend his brother's statement. Sesshomaru was actually _helping_ him, after years of open disdain and hatred?

Quickly, though, he regained his wits. Bowing deeply, Inuyasha said with a thick voice, "Thank you."

While he was bowing, he missed Sesshomaru's eyes widening slightly at the sight of him openly showing respect. When he straightened, however, Sesshomaru was back to his normal impassive self.

Turning, the Lord of the West called over his shoulder, "Remember, Inuyasha- sundown tomorrow." With those words hanging in the air, the strongest youkai in the world disappeared into the trees.

For a few moments, Inuyasha stared at the spot where his half-brother vanished from sight. Eventually, though, he made his way towards home… for the final time.

* * *

"Have you decided, Inuyasha?"

Nodding, the younger son of the Inu no Taisho stated, "Yes, and I've made my peace."

"Then follow me," Sesshomaru ordered before once again turning away. Unlike the last time, however, Inuyasha determinedly obeyed his brother's order.

For several hours they walked, silence reigning between the two of them. As they moved towards their destination, the two sons of the Inu no Taisho passed several other youkai. However, rather than engaging the two of them in combat the others… instead, those whom they encountered bowed their head in respect for the final march of the hanyou who had risen above his birth to gain respect from the youkai world for his strength.

Eventually, the two arrived in a great barren valley. Glancing around, Inuyasha unconsciously nodded with approval at the site of his impending death. No humans, youkai, or hanyou would be harmed in the upcoming clash.

As his brother once again turned back towards him, he gently pulled his father's sword out of his obi. Willing for Tetsusaiga to allow his brother to finally hold it without injury, Inuyasha wordlessly presented his birthright to Sesshomaru. His eyes, however, held his plea for the fang to be treated with the respect it deserved.

Inclining his head in response, Sesshomaru carefully took the sword. As Inuyasha breathed a silent sigh of relief when Tetsusaiga didn't react, he reverently placed his father's fang on a nearby slab of stone. Pulling his own swords out of his obi, he placed them next to the weapon he had desired for so long.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw this. Sesshomaru was granting him an honor by restricting himself to the same weapons that Inuyasha had left. Their final battle would be decided by tooth and claw.

Finally breaking the silence between them, Sesshomaru inquired, "Do you wish to allow your youkai blood free reign?"

Thinking carefully, Inuyasha finally replied, "I think that would be best."

"As you wish." While he said these words, the Lord of the West erected a powerful barrier around the stone, designed to cut off the connection between Inuyasha and the fang.

Feeling his youkai blood surging quickly, Inuyasha looked his brother in the eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his half-brother's eyes change from the normal gold on white to icy blue on blood red. As his youki surged, the hanyou began to emit a feral growl. The madness that Tetsusaiga had held back for so long was finally released.

Allowing his own eyes to turn red, the Killing Perfection silently charged.

For over an hour, the two brothers fought. As devastating youki attacks tore the landscape, the silence of the valley was only broken by the growls and snarls of the combatants.

Finally, however, Sesshomaru was able to break through Inuyasha's defenses. Slashing deeply through his opponent's throat, he jumped back to avoid the gush of blood erupting from the severed jugular.

As if Time itself had slowed, he watched as Inuyasha finally fell to his knees. Keeling over to the right, the life finally left from his brother's eyes.

It was done.

Allowing his inner beast to take over, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. Bowing his head briefly, he then raised it back up and howled. He howled for the loss of yet another pack member, he howled for his bittersweet victory… but most of all, he howled for everyone who heard his cry to know the story of the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho.

Eventually, however, his howls faded. Reverting back, the Lord of the West dispelled the barrier around his blades. Stringing them back through his obi, he walked over to Inuyasha's body. Flaring his youki for Ah-Un (who had hidden in the next valley over for his safety), he picked up his half-brother's body. When his faithful steed arrived, Sesshomaru then placed his cargo onto the dragon's back with a care that he had never shown to the hanyou in life.

Once he was secure, Sesshomaru let Ah-Un towards the site of the miko's grave, intent on burying Inuyasha alongside his mate.

After all, he was pack… it was finally time to honor him as such.

* * *

A/N: Trying to finish and upload several things on this Christmas Day... I've had this lying around for at least a year now. Am I 100% happy with the ending? Mmm... not really, but I can't think of a better one right now.


End file.
